EP 1 012 943 B1 discloses a system for supplying electromotive consumers with electric energy, where a Diesel motor drives an AC generator connected to a rectifier in order to provide a DC energy stream.
EP 1 614 621 B1 discloses an electric power supply system for ships having a generator and consumers.
EP 1 914 162 B1 discloses a DC power distribution system that may be used for marine power and propulsion systems, where a Diesel engine drives a generator to supply power to an output converter.
WO 2010/06077 A2 discloses a power distribution system including a plurality of generator systems each including an alternating current generator directly connected to a rectifier.
Conventional power distribution systems do not in all situations operate in a safe and reliable manner.